intersquatberlinfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Timetable
*This page is for viewing/editing workshops. If you plan to host a workshop at the intersquat-festival please add it here and send a mail to intersquat-berlin_AT_riseup.net. Hier können die Termine für Workshops eingetragen und eingesehen werden. Bitte tragt euch hier ein und schreibt eine Mail an intersquat-berlin_AT_riseup.net wenn ihr einen Workshop halten wollt. Hier findet ihr Ausstellungen, die fortlaufend während der Festivalwoche zu sehen sein werden und/oder Termine, die noch keine konkrete Zeitangabe haben. Achtet auf Ankündigungen. Here you can find all events which haven´t a fixed time or take place during the festival week. Fr, 10.09.2010 Sa, 11.09.2010 Su/So, 12/09/2010 Mo, 13.09.2010 Tu/Di, 14.09.2010 We/Mi, 15.09.2010 Th/Do, 16.09.2010 {| align="center" border="1" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 600px;" |When? |Where? |What? |- |11:00 | Linienhof Kleine Rosenthalerstr. 9 10119 Berlin-Zentral   U8 Rosenthaler Platz | Workshop D.I.Y.Metallschmiede / D.I.Y.Metal forge "Schweißen, Schrauben, Hämmern - für Anfänger und Fortgeschrittene" - beginner and advance people welcome http://linienhof.blogsport.de/ http://pimp.so36.net/projekte/linienhof.html |- |11:00 | Treffpunkt/ Meeting Point: Camp | Workshop zur Gründung eines Gartenkollektivs - Objekt beim Liegenschaftsfonds vorhanden,- foundation workshop of a garden collective- place available by the Liegenschaftsfond besetzen und verhandeln eingeplant- squatting and negotiating included |- |14-16? |Camp | Workshop Konsens ist ein Modell zur kollektiven Entscheidungsfindung mit dem Ziel, möglichst alle Interessen der von Entscheidungen Betroffenen zu berücksichtigen. Im Gegensatz zum Mehrheitsprinzip, werden Minderheiten nicht übergangen, sondern in die Entscheidungsfindung integriert. Mit Hilfe des Konsensprinzip können Hierarchien abgebaut und Organisationen demokratisiert werden. Der Workshop soll aufzeigen, wie das Konsensprinzip in der Praxis funktioniert und welche Probleme auftreten können. Neben einer Einführung zum Konsensprinzip soll Platz sein für eine Diskussion und Erfahrungsaustausch. Welche Erfahrungen wurden bisher mit dem Konsensprinzip gesammelt? Welche Probleme sind dabei aufgetreten und wie wurden sie evtl. gelöst? - Consensus is a model of collective decision-finding with the aim to respect as many personal interests as possible. In contrast to the principle of majority rule, minorities do not feel overlooked but are integrated in decision-making. Hierarchies can be deconstructed and organisations can be democratized with the help of consensus decision-making. This workshop should show how consensus decision-making functions practically and which problems could arise. Apart from an introduction, there will be space for discussion and an exchange of experiences. Which experiences have been gathered with consensus decision-making so far? Which problems arose and how were they solved? |- |16:00 | Kadterschmiede Rigaer 94, Friedrichshain | Workshop Lock Picking (Please bring your old locks!) |- |18:00 |Camp | Speech Wohnen und soziale Kämpfe (FAU)- Living and social struggles (FAU) |- |18:00 |Camp | Self defence workshop On Sunday, Tuesday and Thursday a common self-defence training will take place at the camp. The programm consists of an introduction in self-defence techniques adopted from Modern Arnis. The training is appropriated for beginners and advanced people and will be adjusted according to the participants. * defence against fist strikes (different punches) duration: ~2h Selbstverteidigung Am Sonntag, Dienstag und Donnerstag findet auf dem Campgelände ein gemeinsames SV-Training statt. Zum Programm gehört u.a. die Einführung in SV-Techniken aus dem Modern Arnis. Das Training ist für Anfänger_innen und Fortgeschrittene gleichermaßen geeignet und wird je nach Teilnehmer_innen angepasst. * Verteidigung gegen verschiedene Faustangriffe Dauer: ~2h |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| 18:30 | style="vertical-align: top;"| XB Liebigstraße 34 Friedrichshain | style="vertical-align: top;"| Performance "DUO" - Dancer and a pianist 20 min. |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| 19:00 | style="vertical-align: top;"| Camp | style="vertical-align: top;"| Performance Marcel Aurange Spectacle comique : "Radio archéologie" 30 min Spuat or collectiv: Ex rue Ganneron |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| 19:00 | style="vertical-align: top;"| Linienhof, Kleine Rosenthaler Str. 9/10, Mitte | style="vertical-align: top;"| Screening Documentary "Boom - The Sound of Eviction" on the gentrification process in San Francisco during the new economy boom - and on a big variety of protest and resistance action against rising rents, displacement and evictions. (96 min., in english) |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| 20:00 | style="vertical-align: top;"| Treffpunkt/ Meeting Point: Rotes Rathaus (Station Alexanderplatz) | style="vertical-align: top;"| Demonstration Raus aus´m Kiez- rein in die City Gentrification- das ist kein tolles neues Modewort, dass durch die sogenannte „linke Szene“ und einige Lifestyle-Magazine geistert, sondern bedeutet Vertreibung, Schikane, permanente Überwachung durch Kameras und uniformierte und private Bullen. Für die meisten Menschen in dieser Stadt sind mittlerweile die Auswirkungen der Gentrification direkt oder indirekt spürbar. Sei es durch den eigenen erzwungenen Umzug aufgrund der gestiegenen Miete oder den baldigen, durch den Wegfall der Anschlussförderung für Sozialwohnungen oder durch eine Aufforderung vom Jobcenter. Vielleicht auch dadurch, dass ein Großteil der Nachbarschaft mittlerweile weg ist oder es kaum noch eine Ecke in der Innenstadt gibt, die nicht videoüberwacht ist. Um es klar zu machen, niemand wird etwas gegen die Verschönerung von (Spiel-)Plätzen haben und die meisten freuen sich auch über die Sanierung von Häusern ( z.B. Wärmedämmung) und Wohnungen - das geschieht jedoch nicht zum Wohl der Menschen sondern zur Wertsteigerung. Dass dies jedoch einher geht mit steigenden Mieten und stetiger Überwachung, das ist, was uns anpisst. Natürlich sind die Wege, sich dagegen zu wehren, vielfältig. Von Klagen vor Sozialgerichten über Mieter_innenversammlungen bis hin zu temporären Wohnungsbesetzungen stehen viele Möglichkeiten offen. Doch wir glauben es ist auch immer wieder notwendig, gemeinsam auf die Strasse zu gehen und zusammen unseren Missmut zu äussern. Wir haben eine Route durch die von uns gehasste, glasfrontverspiegelte , penibel gereinigte und nach Konsum stinkende Innenstadt gewählt. Da ein Großteil der Profiteur_innen in Mitte wohnt, wüssten wir keinen Grund, genau diesen gegenüber unseren Unmut nicht zu äussern und wollen deswegen mit euch gemeinsam am 16.9.2010 durch Mitte ziehen. Wir wissen, dass es zwar Profiteur_innen gibt, die Verantwortung jedoch im System begründet liegt. Solange es einen Wohnungsmarkt gibt, der kapitalistisch orientiert ist, solange wird es ein Interesse geben, dass die jeweilige Wohnung/ das jeweilige Haus steigende Rendite abwirft. Aus diesem Grunde sind Projekte wie der mittlerweile geräumte Umsonstladen oder das bedrohte Hausprojekt Liebig14 und viele andere Projekte wichtig. Stehen sie doch für eine Utopie jenseits des Kapitalismus. Eine Räumung der Liebig14 werden wir nicht akzeptieren! Mitte in die Suppe pissen! Start: 16.09.2010 vor dem Roten Rathaus Uhrzeit: 20:00 Uhr |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|21:00 | style="vertical-align: top;"|Köpi AGH | style="vertical-align: top;"| Concert "Global Parasite" (Punk/Wales) - "Rejected" (Punk/Wales) |} Fr, 17.09.2010 Sa, 18.09.2010 |- | | | Nazis stoppen! Gegenproteste zum Wahlkampfauftakt der Berliner NPD. Den Aufruf der Berliner VVN-BdA e.V. findet ihr hier: http://berlin.vvn-bda.org/?p=1189 "Wie schon so oft will die neofaschistische Berliner NPD am 18. September mit platten Parolen gegen ein gleichberechtigtes Zusammenleben von Menschen verschiedener Herkunft hetzen. Als Anlass soll das geplante Integrationsgesetz des Berliner Senats herhalten, um Ängste vor einer angeblichen "Überfremdung" zu schüren. Auf der Kundgebung zum Berliner Wahlkampfauftakt der Nazipartei sollen obendrein mehrere Rechtsrockbands die Berliner_innen mit Hassparolen beschallen, unter Beteiligung teils einschlägig vorbestrafter NPD-Funktionäre." Wir sagen Nein! Kein Platz für Nazis in den Parlamenten, auf den Straßen, Plätzen und Köpfen. ''Neonazis und Polizei halten Ort und Zeit noch geheim. Achtet auf Ankündigungen. '' Stop Fascists! Protests against NPD's election campaign (NPD=National Democratic Party (Germany's biggest neo-fascist party). Find the call for the protests here http://berlin.vvn-bda.org/?p=1189 Like many times before, the neo-fascist party NPD wants to agitate against an equal way of living with flat slogans. The planned integration law by the Berlin Senate should serve as an occasion to fan fear against an alleged "superalienation". Besides, a few neo-fascist bands should fill the Berlin people with hatred sound at the manifestation for the beginning of the NPD's election campaign. Some of them are registered as previously convicted NPD-officials. We say No! No room for fascists in the parlaments, in the streets, places and heads. ''' '''Neo-fascists and police are still keeping the exact place a secret. Watch out for more announcements. |- |20:00 |Camp | ''music ''tropisch buits crew '''muzik räp performance 30 min |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |} Su/So, 19.09.2010 '''Mo, 20.09.2010